


How to balance your child and your lover: Jango Fett edition

by Ekevka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dooku is like a cat: he wants all the attention when you have to do something else, Dooku wants Jango but isn't certain he wants a child in all this, Jango knows he wants best for both his son and his lover, M/M, no beta we hide like the Sith, warning: based only on Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: Dooku likes attention, so of course he would start an important conversation while Jango has to pay attention to Boba.
Relationships: Dooku & his emotions (Star Wars) (background), Dooku/Jango Fett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	How to balance your child and your lover: Jango Fett edition

"You should have tempered the boy with my genes," Dooku commented one day as they overseen Boba’s training. "He might have gotten the Force as well."

Jango didn’t reply to this obvious trap. Boba was his in all the ways that mattered - asking for an unblemished clone was the easiest way to decide. He would have never gone through with this if he was supposed to  _ choose _ the best genes to complement his own.

And they weren’t even that close with Dooku back then. Certainly not to the extent of having a child together!

"On the other hand he might have been handed over to the Temple," Dooku continued his musings and Jango almost looked at him instead of checking how Boba did his kicks.

But his child required all the guidance he could give and his lover was very adamant about learning to navigate all this pesky feelings by himself.

"I think this is the part where I admit that I am jealous of the way you acquired a child," Dooku said much closer than before, almost above Jango’s right ear. "Not of the fact that you have a child, mind. I don’t want my legacy to be another being."

Now Jango was very tempted to look, to see if Dooku even changed his expression, but Boba was on a particularly successful streak which meant that he would fail all the harder sooner or later. 

"I could make arrangements to have him looked after as if he was my own, you know. We do live dangerous lives," Dooku’s warm breath tickled Jango’s ear just as Boba failed to land properly and managed to somehow burn himself slightly with the jetpack’s exhaust.

"I have made my own," Jango moved forward to check on Boba’s injuries, but he sneaked a glance at Dooku.

The count was concerned, and looked at Jango. Not Boba, who turned the jetpack down and started to wail angrily - and it was a loud wail, hard to ignore, so Dooku must have been genuinely worried about something...

"But if you’ll keep him safe even for a while after I’m gone, I won’t tan your hide that bad when you join me in afterlife," Jango offered.

"We will have different afterlives," Dooku snorted most indignantly, but his eyes seemed content now and Jango could devote his attention to Boba without worrying about Dooku’s jealousy flaring up sometime later.


End file.
